It's My Life
by NoturHeroNeMore
Summary: What if Harry left Hogwarts after his first year? What if he had taken it a step further and left the British Wizarding World behind? Slash in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The plot is mine, that is all.

Summary: Harry Potter decides to leave Hogwarts after his first year. How will canon change with a more intelligent, wary boy who lived?

Harry Potter was plotting a way that would help him escape from his current life while on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was neither stupid or naive. Of course he had acted as such since he had self preservation. Harry had read all of his school books among extras this past summer so that he would know what he was getting into.

It had seemed that the wizards were expecting some golden boy. He had given them what they were expecting. Harry had learned his lessons well at the Dursleys after all. This had caused Harry to become a suspicious, wary person.

The first thing that he had found out after Hagrid had 'rescued him' from the Dursleys was that Headmaster Dumbledore had left him with his vile relatives. Next, he had found out that Dumbledore had the key to his vault. Then Hagrid had tried to stop Harry from making extra purchases such as books. Finally, the Sorcerers Stone had been brought to Hogwarts the same year he had begun attending. The man had practically admitted that he had expected Harry to go after it.

It was clear to him that the seemingly kind old man had not considered his best interests. It was also obvious to Harry that Hogwarts was a deathtrap if your name happened to be Harry James Potter.

Ron Weasley was supposedly his best friend. Harry had found the boy and his family untrustworthy for good reason. Hagrid had somehow forgot to inform Harry of how to reach the platform. Harry had not suspected Hagrid of anything nefarious though. Hagrid was genuinely kind to him. However, Dumbledore most likely had one of his supporters show him the way. When Molly Weasley was shouting about muggles, Harry had thought it was obvious that the family was sent to intercept him.

Then their son Ron had just happened to pick his compartment to sit in telling him that the others were full. Right, a magical train had run out of seats and the only seat available was with him. How thick did these people think he was? It had seemed clear to Harry that the Headmaster had wanted to control who had influence over him. Harry had decided to play along for a while.

Harry had another friend named Hermione Granger. Harry had been sure that she was a true friend of his. 'For how long.' Harry thought bitterly.

Between the abuses heaped on him by the Dursleys and the manipulations in the wizarding world, Harry had not been an optimistic person to say the least.

'I need to get to Gringotts.' Harry thought desperately.

The last straw for the young wizard was when Dumbledore dismissed his complaints about the abuse and had insisted that he was to return to those monsters after he had asked to stay at school for the summer.

'How dare he! He is the headmaster of a school not my guardian. What right does he have to tell me what to do during the summer.' Harry internally raged.

Harry was formulating a plan while he was sitting with Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going to study ahead this summer. Perhaps I'll get a book on Ancient Runes. It is a shame that we have to wait until third year to take that course." Hermione babbled to Harry's amusement.

He secretly shared her opinion on gaining knowledge.

"Hermione, that is not just getting ahead. That is barmy! Mental she is." Ron looked at him for support.

"She likes to study Ron. We are almost there. I better use the loo now since my uncle would never stop for me." Harry stated as he rose to leave.

"I'll come with you mate." Ron announced.

Inwardly Harry is annoyed. "Ron, you may be my best mate, but I don't need help using the facilities."

Hermione giggled while Ron scowled. Harry quickly left.

Harry then looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing no one, he had covered himself up in his invisibility cloak. The young wizard smirked. 'The old goat had given me the means to escape.'

While walking carefully to the front of the train where the exit was located, Harry decided to patiently wait. Moments later the train came to a stop. Harry bolted as soon as the doors opened.

The platform was full with people waiting for their children coming home for the summer. Moving as quickly as he could under his cloak, Harry had reached the muggle platform with nobody the wiser. Harry had smartly shrunk his trunk while sending Hedwig off before he had left Hogwarts. His first friend would find him in the morning wherever he was.

The unwelcome sight of his obese, red faced uncle had greeted him. His idiotic cousin and horse faced aunt had been nearby as well. Harry had been amused that they were going to wait a long time. They would never have the opportunity to abuse him again if his subtle scheme were to be executed correctly.

Harry, who had been cautious, had resolutely walked a few blocks before signaling the Knight Bus. Harry had pursued it in a magical travel book in the library.

After taking off his cloak in an abandoned alley, Harry shoved his cloak in his pocket. Then Harry took off his glasses since they made him too recognizable. It is not much of a disguise, but he knew that wizards and witches just saw his scar and glasses. Harry then stuck out his wand.

With a loud bang, The Knight Bus appeared. "Welcome to The Knight Bus for the stranded witch and wizard. My name is Ben, where are you heading?"

"Leaky Cauldron, please."

"That will be 6 sickles. 10 sickles for a glass of pumpkin juice. What is your name?"

"Neville Longbottom, Ben. No, thank you on the drink."

"Alright Neville, have a seat it will be a quiet a ride. Take it away Ernie!"

Harry had taken his seat pleased that he was able to think of a name that quickly. Harry had known that it could get difficult if he was recognized by Tom or his customers. A repeat of his first visit would be a disaster. So lost in his thoughts, Harry had barely noticed the crazy ride. The bus had stopped abruptly with a screech.

"The Leaky Cauldron, Neville."

"Thanks, Ben." Harry stepped off.

Harry had entered the cauldron. After he had seen Tom behind the bar, he had given Harry a brief look before greeting him.

"Where is your parents lad?" Tom asked concerned.

Harry since he had known that he was too short for his age, had decided to use that to his advantage.

"My parents told me to meet them in the alley. They are picking up my sister at Kings Cross." Harry lied.

"I see, I will let you in. Perhaps your sister met Harry Potter. I'm sure she will tell you all about it." Tom said as he tapped his wand on the correct bricks.

"Thank you Mr." Harry said cutely.

Harry had quickly left before Tom could have a conversation with him. It had not been that he did not find the barkeeper friendly. Tom's too friendly greeting during his first trip had led to him being mobbed. It would not do to get caught now.

Harry had casually walked towards Gringotts. He had read somewhere that no one notices people who had looked like they belonged. The boy who lived had entered the bank with little fan fair. All he had to do was wait.

Harry had waited for ten minutes before the goblin teller had announced his turn.

"I would like to see my account manager please."

"Your name." the goblin barked.

"Harry Potter." The teller gave him a sharp look.

"Griphook!" The goblin arrived moments later.

"Mr. Potter is here concerning his account."

"Very well, follow me Mr. Potter."

"Thank you for your time Griphook."

The goblin and human had arrived in the account office. Harry had taken the offered seat.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"First, how do you know that I am Harry Potter?" Harry asked curiously.

The goblin smirked. "The account offices are warded against intruders. Only the client, approved guests, or specified goblins may enter."

Harry nodded with approval.

"I came to find out how much money I possess. From there, I have some other concerns as well."

"Did your magical guardian explain this to you?" Griphook grew concerned.

Harry stiffened in shock and anger. "I did not know that I have a magical guardian. Why do I live with abusive muggles if I have a guardian?" Harry asked shaken.

Griphook was angry. The wizarding world was led to believe that his client was a spoiled prince. This apparently was far from the truth.

"Albus Dumbledore has much to answer to."

"What! Why is my school headmaster my guardian?"

"I am sure you know that he is more than your headmaster. We at Gringotts believe that he has too much influence in our world. In my opinion he is out of touch with the common wizard and creature."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "Is there anything I could do to get free of him legally. If not, would a change of my name magically help?"

Griphook smirked at the thought of outmaneuvering the willy headmaster.

"If we are upfront about what we are doing, you can not win against him. Dumbledore is pretty much untouchable in the British Wizarding Community. Would you like justice or revenge?"

Harry sighed. Revenge was tempting when considering his relatives and Dumbledore, but he had wanted his freedom much more. It also had not seemed like he could get justice in the wizarding or muggle courts due to Dumbledore's interference.

"I would like justice served to the Dursleys for how they had treated me. The only problem is that the Headmaster would interfere."

"Abuse of a magical child is a grave offense in the Magical Community. We handle cases with magical creatures since the wizarding world does not care for their justice. In cases where a child's magical guardian is negligent and powerful politically, we can intercede on their behalf. We will give them a trial here." Griphook told his client.

Harry had felt grateful to the goblin. No one had ever gone out of their way for him before.

"Thank you Griphook. What do you suggest I do to keep Dumbledore out of my life?"

"You have two choices. One, you can have the trial results published as well as Dumbledore's involvement with you being placed there. The problem with that is the headmaster will most likely come out of this mostly intact." Griphook explained.

"What is my other option?" Harry did not like the first one. He needed to think like a Slytherin in order to win against the old coot.

"The second one is a goblin tailored plan. This is where we use cunning. We can fake the deaths of your relatives and yourself. We will give them new lives if they are not convicted. Somehow I do not think that will be the case. If on the off chance that you are discovered, you will never have to return to those people."

"I approve of the second option. How do we fool Dumbledore with my death?"

"Once your name has been magically changed, Harry Potter would cease to exist."

"I agree to this plan Griphook." Harry informed his vault manager with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Yes, that is the best option. We will do an inheritance test. You will be able to choose any of your ancestors names for your new family name. I will also suggest altering your first and middle names as well."

The idea of changing the names that his parents had given him hurt more than he had thought it would. Although, his parents had died so that he could live. If his parents had been watching him, he was sure that they would have approved of his plans to actually live his life.

"What do I need to do?"

"Prick your finger and place three drops of blood on this parchment." Griphook told his client.

Harry had done just that. Griphook had politely offered him some refreshments while he had checked his accounts for theft.

"The good news is that your accounts have not been plundered. Unfortunately, five hundred gallons, an excessive amount, are allotted for your care every month since the death of your parents to one Petunia Dursley." Griphook informed Harry.

Harry was one pissed off wizard. 'How dare they complain about my upkeep when they have been paid well to take care of me!'

"Is there anything we could do about it?" Harry questioned his manager.

Griphook gave him the intimidating grin that the goblins were well known for.

"Theft or in this case fraud is most heavily punished by the Goblin Nation. If convicted of both child abuse and fraud, they will never see the light of day."

Harry had grinned. His day was getting better and better. Harry had finished his sandwich while Griphook was reading the results.

"Mr. Potter, you are the heir of Potter, Black, and Gryffindor. There are also other names that you can use for your name change. This is interesting. Your mother is not the muggleborn witch she has been rumored to be. She is the daughter of two disinherited squibs. That has bequeathed you the status of a pureblood. Pureblood status notwithstanding, you can not inherit from your maternal family or even know who they are. That has been one of the terms of your grandparents being disowned."

"May I ask why squibs are usually disowned? To my knowledge it is against the law for a squib to inherit anything." Harry was curious.

"Mr. Potter, the reason pureblood families had done this is to prevent a witch or wizard coming from these squib unions from making a claim on the family money over their current heirs. Some of these witches and wizards in the past were angry that their parents or grandparents were disowned. They had sometimes succeeded in assassinating the heir of the family. This would be why squibs and any future progeny had often been disowned with the family name being confidential." Griphook explained.

"I can understand the need to protect the heirs from assassins." Harry mused.

Then Harry pondered the revelations he had learned about his family.

"That explains why the hat had allowed me to choose Gryffindor. I would cherish the memory for years at the look on Petunia's face when she finds out that she had come from a magical family." Harry smirked.

Griphook returned the smirk with one of his own.

"We must inform her of her magical status, won't we."

Harry had to laugh.

"After looking at your family tree, the Black name would be best for your family name. Regulus Black had passed away six months before your birth. Marriages in those times were usually not announced due to fear of a deatheater raid interrupting.

Alexandra Romanov had left her home when you were conceived. Tragically, she had been found dead ten months after Regulus. They had been romantically involved."

"Will their families discover the ruse?" Harry inquired.

"This will work since both of their immediate families are either dead or imprisoned. Of course, there are cousins in the Black family."

"Would I be expected to meet these cousins?" Harry asked.

"Your name will not be released until you are of age. It is standard practice for wealthy pureblood orphans to be protected in this way until they turn seventeen. When the Black family discovers your existence, they will be pleased that their heir is safe."

Harry was intrigued. One thing he had not known was that assassination attempts was a real concern for the elite in wizarding society. He definitely had needed to be more informed of the inner workings of pureblood society.

"I do not know much about pureblood customs. May I hire tutors on this as well as magical and muggles classes. I have a feeling that Dumbledore would find me in a different school if I transferred next year." Harry intelligently remarked.

"That is true. We will work on that after your medical exam." After seeing Harry's surprised face, Griphook explained.

"This is our way of collecting evidence for our case against the Dursleys. We will also fix any damage caused by them at their expense. In the meantime, think about your new name."

Harry was pleased at the news. He was the shortest boy in school due to the treatment he had received at his relatives.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Griphook gave him a nod.

"Let us go to see the healer. While you are examined, I will arrange the trial."

His manager had led him to a room that had looked similar to the Hogwarts infirmary. Griphook had then revealed what he knew to the female goblin in their language. The goblin healer had looked less than pleased as the conversation went on. Griphook had exited with a nod towards Harry while he had left to arrange the trial.

"Mr. Potter, I am Healer FloraFang. The exam itself will not be painful. Take off your clothes and wear this garment. Anything human made will interfere with our magics."

Harry thanked her as she left to give him privacy. The young wizard stripped and dressed in the goblin made tunic that fell to his knees. When he finished, FloraFang opened the door.

"Lie down on the table and try to relax." FloraFang ordered.

Harry had obeyed and closed his eyes. After each spell the Goblin Healer had cast, she had become beyond angry. When she had finished, she had cursed up a storm in her native language.

"It is a miracle that you have survived your childhood. This is one of the worst cases of malnutrition that I have ever seen. You only survived due to your strong magic. Half of your magical power is still keeping you alive!"

Harry was stupefied. He had known that his health was not the best after his relatives so called care. What he had not understood was how the school medi-witch had missed something so vital.

"How had they missed this at school? I was in their infirmary a few times this year?" Harry asked quietly.

"There is no way that a healer could miss it now. I found wards on you that made it appear to others that you are in perfect health. They are tied into blood wards that I can not discern the true purpose of. Those wards recently went down. It seems to me that Dumbledore does not care for your happiness or health. The man also has wards to warn him if you are near death. Apparently, he wants you alive even if you are not happy." the healer told him.

Harry felt a deep rage burning in his gut. Dumbledore knew how they treated him and he did nothing.

"Is there anything else wrong?"

Harry decided to change the subject before his magic reacted to his emotions.

"Yes, you have a few head injuries. I believe that is the reason that you have needed to wear glasses since there is nothing wrong with your eyes. There are a number of badly healed broken bones that need to be addressed. Finally, your scar is my primary concern. There is a parasite attached to it that is holding the life of the presumed dead dark lord." FloraFang reported the young wizards injuries as calmly as possible.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Harry asked while trying to keep his composure.

"Fortunately, yes. I can heal your head injuries. The malnutrition and the bones will need potions for a month in order to recover. The soul fragment can be removed with a goblin ritual. We will do this after I do what I can to heal you." The healer explained her treatment plan.

"Thanks, FloraFang." Harry had given her a grateful look.

It was obvious to him that going to the goblins for help had been the best decision that he had ever made. The rest of the wizarding community were content to trust the old, barmy codger with his health and safety.

The devout healer was tirelessly working on his head injuries. Despite the pain that was caused, Harry was pleased with the situation. The elimination of what the Dursleys had done was therapeutic for the young man.

"That is all that can be done without potions. Can you see without your glasses?" the healer inquired.

Harry was elated since he had just now realized that he had not been wearing glasses. He could now see better than he ever had with those horrid things. Harry had thought some glasses were flattering on people. His relatives had forced him to wear ones that were anything but attractive.

"Yes, thank you so much. It feels great to see." Harry said with much excitement in his voice.

FloraFang's lips twitched at the obviously thrilled young wizard.

"That is good to hear. I am going to retrieve other healers for the ritual. It will be extremely painful, but it must be done." the goblin healer told him sternly.

Harry had nodded in understanding. The last thing he had wanted was for Voldemort's soul to be anywhere near him.

"I agree, FloraFang."

With a nod of approval, the healer left to prepare for the soul extraction ritual. The other goblins arrived with FloraFang in short order.

"We are going to petrify you Mr. Potter. This is for the safety of us all. The soul will not want to leave and it may try to possess you." Harry had a panicked look on his face.

"Even if that were to happen, that fragment will not win." FloraFang said venomously.

Harry felt reassured from the healers confidence. He knew that the goblins have a justified reputation of being fierce warriors. Harry trusted them to do this.

"I am ready to get this out of me FloraFang." Harry gave his healer a weak smile.

The Goblins had started with their chant to cleanse Harry of the corrupted soul. At first it was not too terrible. As soon as Harry thought that, the pain in his head had been at the point it was when he had faced Voldemort for the stone. The chanting was increasing in volume at this point. Pain was a part of his life for as long as he could remember. The increasing pain was the worst he had ever experienced in his life thus far, that was really saying something. Harry would have screamed himself hoarse had he been capable of it.

The goblins chanting was reaching a fevered pitch when a black substance had come out screeching and wailing out of his cursed scar. The parasite was now without a vessel. The soul fragment went towards the crystal that was meant to imprison it. Harry had passed out after receiving one of the most painful goblin rituals.

Unknown to Harry or the goblins, the prophecy that had endangered his family had just shattered in the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: Thanks for reading the first story I had posted on ffnet To me Harry Potter had many plot holes that I had wanted to exploit. If you think I had done well with that please tell me why you thought so. The opposite is true if you did not find it believable. I will take both the positive and negative responses in consideration.

I would also like to know what the readers thought of how I portrayed the characters.

If you think my writing can use some improvement, which it does. Tell me how I can improve. I would be extremely grateful for that.

I stayed away from the popular thing of the Weasleys and Dumbles stealing from Harry. In canon that did not happen.

In my opinion, Harry was treated horribly in canon. I did not see the need to add anymore to it. Except the plot holes, I used my artistic license to explain certain things that I had always wondered about.

My premise for this story is that this could have happened in canon if these events transpired. It is definitely a challenge. For Reborn fans, we will get to Japan in a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I have made some changes in this chapter. (especially the end) Don't peak! ") Hopefully that will hold you over to ch. 3. I have a poll that I wrote regarding this story. Before you vote, please read the explanations on those choices on my profile. It is the last paragraph. No matter what choice you make, this will not be a SuperHarry; at the same time, there will not be a weak Harry either. I will need the results for chapter 4. The poll will remain open until I have at least 200 votes or the results are clear with less. Thanks for reading this announcement. Now onto the story.

Harry was a very pleased young man. After losing conscientiousness, FloraFang had revived him with the news that the ritual was a success. After he was shown a mirror, Harry had immediately noticed that he did not have his famous scar anymore. Without the scar or glasses, his most well known characteristics were gone.

The healer had him take his bone potions last night and earlier this morning; he had also taken his other potion as well for malnutrition both times with a small meal. Despite tasting horrid, Harry had been very pleased that his much maligned body had been fixable. He had every intention of drinking each of those potions over the next month.

Currently, Harry is getting dressed in a goblin made tunic and trousers. The Dursley Trial will be taking place soon. Harry will be walking in with Griphook and Florafang.

The aforementioned goblins walked into the infirmary.

"Good morning." Harry greeted the goblins.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter." both goblins returned the greeting.

"What are we going to do about Dumbledore? I can not be the first kid that he has done this to?" Harry asked his account manager.

"You make a great point. Are you suggesting we investigate Dumbledore?" Griphook asked intrigued with the young wizard.

"Yes, I had been thinking of this since last night. I would of course pay for the investigation. If we had found enough damning evidence, we could threaten him to leave me alone. If the evidence were compelling enough, I would like to see him go to prison."

Harry had not felt comfortable blackmailing someone to get his way. However, all he had wanted was a normal life. Well, as normal as young wizard's life could be. The last thing he had wanted was the Dursley version of normal. The thought of such a life was terrifying to say the least.

"I will start on this after the trial. The results from your medical exam will go a long way to achieve your desire to send the man to prison." Griphook told his client before he informed Harry of some surprising news.

"It appears that Dumbledore, as well as the rest of the wizarding community, believes that you are dead." Griphook announced.

"Why would they believe that? We had not changed my name yet." Harry was confused.

"Apparently there had been a prophecy that had concerned the dark lord and yourself. It had exploded at the same time we had removed the soul fragment from your scar. An Unspeakable, who had been secretly working for Gringotts, had informed us of this development as soon as they had the chance." Griphook had informed both Harry and FloraFang.

"That is such good news. Those wizards will not hurt you anymore!" FloraFang stated passionately.

It is common for a goblin to mistrust or even despise wizards. Harry is the lone exception for the passionate healer.

Harry was stunned. The wizards would have little doubt about his alleged demise. This was prefect.

"Do we have evidence of my supposed death?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it had been imperative to act quickly after we had heard the news. We had orchestrated a car accident on a seldom used road that had resulted in the apparent deaths of your relatives and yourself. Both magical and muggle means would confirm it. It would be best to change your name shortly after the trial." Griphook had told him bluntly.

"Thank you, Griphook. This has eased my mind." Harry sighed in relief.

"I am glad to be of service Mr. Potter. The trial is about to inaugurate. Since you are still a child, FloraFang will testify for you." Griphook announced.

"Yes, I have plenty to say about those monsters. Are you ready to go Mr. Potter?" the healer asked her patient.

"Yes, I appreciate what you have both done for me."

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. We will see to it that you will have a happy life." FloraFang said with suspicious moisture in her eyes. Abuse cases, such as Harry's, got to her.

"Let's be on our way Mr. Potter." Griphook encouraged his client.

It did not need to be said that helping Mr. Potter helps Griphook. While Griphook was pleased to help an abused child with powerful enemies, with his clients accounts active again, he would make a great deal of money. He would be honored by his clan. Honor is everything for a goblin.

Harry, on the other hand, had known that his manager would not have helped him if Griphook did not get anything out of the deal. Managing his family money was enough of a prize to help him. Besides, they both knew that if his enemies won, The Potter Line would have died out. Even though Harry is still wary of others motives, he had known that this was as good a deal that he would get.

As they had walked into the courtroom, many goblins were seated in the large underground, round shaped room.

The Goblin King would be seated in center of the room in front of the accused. The remaining goblins would sit in one of the seats that were available in the courtroom. Those goblins that possessed a higher status received the preferred seats while the opposite is true for those of a lower status.

Harry and his two companions were to sit in front since the case was concerning him.

"Please stand. Our King Ragnarok will be presiding over this trial. It is the Goblin Nation vs. The Dursleys."

While the announcement was going on, the Goblin King had walked in and had taken his seat.

"Be seated. Vernon and Petunia Dursley will now be brought in." The Goblin King announced.

"You freaks! You are even more freaky than my good for nothing freaky nephew!" Vernon Dursley bellowed while he was being manhandled by a burly goblin to his seat.

Petunia was pale due to her fear.

'Dumbledore would have gotten us out of it and that brat knew it. That freak had put us on trial in a monster court!' Petunia had thought of the goblins as monsters.

The Goblin King, Ragnarok, decided to begin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, is it my understanding that you refuse council on your behalf?"

"We don't need freaks to defend us. His own people don't even care about the brat!" Vernon spat out viciously.

The goblins in attendance balked at the disrespect shown to their king. The vitriol that he spoke with concerning Harry Potter was concerning as well.

"Very well, speaking on behalf of Mr. Potter is Healer FloraFang." King Ragnarok announced.

FloraFang had walked over and was seated in the witness chair. The chair was also known as the chair of truth. The goblin's had created it to ensure the integrity of their trials.

FloraFang had then told the court of her findings to an enraptured court.

Then it was time to ask questions. It was decided that Griphook would handle the case for his client.

"Healer FloraFang, do you know how Mr. Potter received those head injuries?

"Yes, after I had spoken with Mr. Potter about his life with those people, I know exactly what had happened. The room that he had in that house had been the cupboard under the stairs for his first ten years there. He was often shoved in there hitting his head hard enough to have serious head trauma. These injuries match what I had healed regarding his head injuries."

The court had broken out in angry shouts that were aimed at the Dursleys. The goblin's were angered that a child had lived this way. Children were seen as precious in the goblin culture. It was not looking good for those two humans.

Harry had put his head down. The young wizard had logically known that the abuse was not his fault. Emotionally, he had felt ashamed of his previous treatment.

The goblin audience had been silenced by their king.

"Dumbledore had told us to keep a firm hand on him!" Vernon yelled. He had thought that was a defense.

Unknown to the Dursleys, the chairs they were sitting in were also chairs of truth.

"Did Dumbledore tell you to have him do an excessive amount of chores, feed him so little that he has severe malnutrition, physically hit Mr. Potter hard enough to break bones, and deny him medical treatment?" the Goblin King roared.

"No, Dumbledore wanted him to be humble and malleable for when he started that freaky school. We were ordered not to let that freak find out about freaky stuff or his freaky parents." Vernon replied.

"Why do you take orders from a wizard? You call them freaks do you not?" The Goblin King pressed.

"We only had taken him in because of the money we had received and deserved for having to put up with a freak. Dumbledore had plans for having that boy to be some kind martyr. We had signed one of your people's contracts. As long as he was humble and malleable, and the boy had done what Dumbledore wanted, we would get a lot of the Potter money." Vernon had looked shocked at what he had revealed.

Chaos had erupted after that explosive statement. The goblins were shouting for their heads.

Meanwhile Harry had handled this bombshell with an air of nonchalance. It had not surprised him that Dumbledore had wanted Voldemort to kill him one day. He in fact had suspected something along those lines after hearing the healers report. The more he had found out about that man, the more grateful he had been for the simple fact that the old man thought he was dead.

Harry would need to be powerful magically and politically before he had any chance to be influential in this world. If there had been any way to ruin Dumbledore before that day, he would do just that. The wizard was determined to prevent other children from growing up like he had.

While Harry was thinking, King Ragnarok had quickly asked Petunia and Vernon the rest of his questions. All of their answers had confirmed the abuses and frauds.

"I have made a decision on this case. I find you both guilty." King Ragnarok announced.

"You can't do that you freak!" Vernon shouted.

"Dumbledore will get us off!" Petunia shrieked.

"Silence, since you abused a magical child, we have jurisdiction. Your precious Dumbledore will be up on charges after we compile all of his misdeeds." The Goblin King used a charm to silence the recent convicts.

"You have been found guilty of 112 counts of child abuse. That is for each month he was in your questionable care. You have been found guilty of fraud since you have not spent any of that money on Mr. Potter. You have also been found guilty with attempted line theft when you, a mere muggle, have plotted with Albus Dumbledore to steal his inheritance."

The goblins were cheering wildly after the verdict was read. Harry was feeling ecstatic.

"Your sentence Mr. and Mrs. Dursley is to work the mines for the rest of your lives. We will give you a substance that will prolong your lives. If you get injured, you will not have the right to a healer. We will feed you enough to keep you alive and that is all. If you do not complete your tasks you will get a beating. Perhaps then you will see the error of your ways. That is the kind of treatment you subjected your nephew to. Your son will not remember you or magic. He is living with a loving family. He has a new name and look." King Ragnarok announced to cheers.

"By the way Mr. Dursley, did your wife ever tell you that she had come from a magical family? Petunia and her parents were squibs. While her sister was a pureblooded witch that Petunia was jealous of." King Ragnarok slyly said.

The Dursleys were still silent from the spell. A look of horror was on Petunia's face while disgust was present on Vernon's face.

Harry had approved of the sentence. Yes, it was harsh. However, that was what they did to him. Prison was a place where people were supposed to atone for their crimes. Harry had not thought that they would ever be sorry for how they had treated him. They would most likely blame him to their dying day.

"There is nothing more to see Mr. Potter. We have some business to take care of." Griphook informed him.

Harry had smiled slightly when he had begun walking behind Griphook. Yes, he had been pleased about the outcome. It was difficult to hear that someone well known in the magical community was actively plotting his death. Those schemes were unlikely to continue since the old goat believed that he was dead.

Harry and Griphook are now back to the account office that led to the positive changes in Harry's life.

"Now Mr. Potter, have you decided on a name?" Griphook asked.

"I noticed that it is tradition for the first male heir to have the name of his father for a middle name." Harry saw the trend when he examined his family tree from the inheritance test.

"Yes, that is true. A Black will definitely stick with tradition. The Romanov tradition is to name the first born son after a legendary Romanov."

"What choices would Alexandra have chosen from. Was she known to prefer any male names?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Yes, the two names that she had liked were Dmitri and Hadrian."

"I will choose Hadrian. It will be easier to adjust to it. Hadrian Regulus Black." Hadrian said getting used to his new name.

Suddenly, a white flash had come out of nowhere in front of the goblin and wizard, which was too bright to look at, and it had left abruptly.

Noticing that it was gone, Hadrian was concerned. "Are you alright Griphook? What was that?"

"Yes, I am fine Mr. Black. That is a time delayed letter. It is addressed to one Hadrian Regulus Black."

"Are you saying that someone from the past knew that we would do this? How could they know this name? We had not known it until a minute ago." Hadrian asked feeling confused.

The goblin chuckled. "Sometimes I forget that you are new to the magical world. Not to worry, with your intelligence you will be more learned than most wizards in a few years. However, there is a branch of magic called divination. True seers are extremely rare and hard to find. It is my belief that whoever wrote to you met with one of them."

Hadrian was curious about who would go through that much trouble to send a letter to him. He had noticed that Griphook was finished placing spells on the letter.

"Is it safe to open Griphook?" Hadrian asked tentatively.

"Yes, it is. The way time magic works is that the magic thinks now is the time to open that letter."

That had seemed reasonable to him. Then Hadrian had gotten the shock of his life. This letter, with another behind it, was written by James and Lily Potter. Wide eyed, Hadrian had read the letter.

Dearest Hadrian,

Before you were born we had met with another young couple named Regulus Black and Alexandra Romanov. What we had found out shocked and appalled us both. I'm so sorry my baby boy who I could not protect you from the life you had with my sister. Any interference would be discovered by the old goat according to a true seer. Your father and I had disinherited your aunt and cousin so your cousin's future children if magical would not be able to cause your heirs problems in the future. I am so proud of my handsome smart boy. Not many could say that they had seen Dumbles for who he was as quickly as you did. The seer had said that you would receive this after your first year. Your dad would like to write now. I love you so much sweetie! Hi son, never doubt how proud I am of you. You had come out of your hardships as a strong young man. I do not care that you were almost in Slytherin. I had learned that not all snakes are evil. Some of the best aurors I had worked with were in that house. Your mother and I would like you to agree to being blood adopted by Regulus and Alexandra. Our method of choice, an illegal one at that, would fool any paternity test. A legal potion would display our names as well. The only side effect would be that you would look like their son completely. You would still be our son as well despite your new appearance. I know this would be difficult for you son as it was for Lily and I. There could be nothing more important to us than your safety and happiness. You would always be our baby boy no matter what Hadrian. If you had chosen this option, all the Potter money and any other monies, possessions, and properties you had inherited would be immediately placed under your new name. We had worked it out with King Ragnarok before you were born. We had insured that Dumbledore could not trace your inheritance.

We love you very much,

James and Lily Potter

P.S. You have a godfather, Sirius Black, that we included in our plans. We have been warned that Dumbles will throw him in Azkaban Prison without a trial. Sirius is blood adopted as Alexandra's older brother Alexei. He used the same potion that you will be taking. Alexei will be meeting with you soon despite your choice. If you have any further questions, your godfather will be able to answer them.

Hadrian had tears running down his face. His parents had loved him very much. It had also been a balm to his wounded soul knowing that his parents had supported his choices.

He had a godfather. Harry could not wait to meet the man.

He would accept the generous offer from a couple he had never met, nor would he get the chance to. Hadrian had decided it was time to read the letter of his soon to be adopted parents.

Dearest Hadrian,

Words can not express my sadness for you that drastic measures of a blood adoption had been necessary. The seer had shown Regulus and I glimpses of your life which we had shared with James and Lily. We had seen the abuse, your first year at Hogwarts, your true friend Hermione, the Dursley Trial, among other future events. One thing I could tell you is that Voldemort would eventually come back. When you had that horcrux extracted, the dark lord had stopped being your responsibility. There had used to be a prophecy between the dark lord and yourself. Since it no longer exists, you would not have to fight in the upcoming war. I would advice you to stay out of it. I strongly suggest that you write Hermione Granger about what had led you here today. Ask Griphook if he would not mind placing a goblin secrecy spell on the letter. No one would be able to force her to give away any information. Onto other matters, the four of us had left you with our journals so that you would have the chance to know us. The Journals would be in Regulus's vault. Your father would like to say something now. If you could read that, that means you would like to be our son. Hadrian, I would be proud to be your mother. I love you my son! A son, I have a son. You do not know how happy you have made me. I know you must feel anger towards your past. Please do not let those experiences ruin your life. My family put a lot of pressure on me to be the perfect son. It drove me to become a deatheater. I have the utmost regrets for joining that monster. I found out that he made horcruxes. One of them is in the Black Ancestral Home with Kreature guarding it. After the blood adoption, call for the elf and order him to bring it there. Do not be polite with that elf. Make sure that you are commanding with the demented elf. Other elves do appreciate kindness. Tell Kreature that your father wanted him to give it to you in my last letter to you. That elf has always been fond of me for some reason. He will do as you ask. A second horcrux used to be in the Lestrange vault. By now the goblins must have destroyed the abomination while confiscating the offending vault. I have made arrangements with The Goblin King to hunt the rest of the horcruxes after I stole one of them. I want you to be happy, study hard, and find someone to love. We have seen who you will end up with Hadrian. The four of us approve. We have not told Alexei since he will have the chance to meet your love. Your uncle will give you advice, but I will advise against taking it. Here I am rambling. I love you and your mother does too.

Love,

Alexandra Romanov and Regulus Black

P.S. We had just received a legal marriage certificate in Russia. We had also told some important people in pureblood society about you my son. That would make things easier. Your father would be leaving you his memories of when he was learning how to be a proper pureblood gentleman, and later heir. Alexei would not be much help in those lessons. He would rather you play pranks. It would be important for your future to learn all you could. Do not go into the Black Ancestral Home until you had mastered these lessons. The painting of Regulus's mother could make things difficult in front of future company if she knew that you were muggle raised. That would blow the cover of you being raised by my brother.

Hadrian was in awe of these four spectacular people. He was honored to call Regulus and Alexandra his parents. They had done so much for him. Even though he could not call James and Lily his parents openly, they would still also be his parents in blood even if it were hidden.

"When can we do the adoption ritual Griphook?"

"We could do it now. I had the adoption potion ready if you had chosen that option. Regulus Black and Alexandra Romanov had their blood in stasis in the late Mr. Black's vault. I had taken the liberty to retrieve it while you were reading your letters."

Hadrian admired the goblin for his forethought. Wasting time is something that goblins abhor.

"Thank you Griphook. What will happen after this ritual? How long will it take?"

"It will take twenty-four hours before the process is complete. You will be sleeping for the majority of it." Griphook informed his client.

"I would like to complete the ritual after I am finished writing my friend Hermione. My mother had mentioned that I would need a goblin secrecy charm on the letter. Would you please perform the charm?" Hadrian asked.

"Of course Mr. Black." Griphook charmed a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

"Thanks Griphook. I would like to pay for tutors in various subjects since school is out of the question for the moment." Hadrian mused. It would not do to make anyone suspicious of him.

"Write your letter to your friend. Your parents have already paid for all the tutors you will need."

"Even tutors for non magical subjects?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, they arranged an impressive list on muggle studies. Since you will be learning both magical and muggle subjects, a wit sharpening potion will be provided. It will be hard work though." the goblin warned.

Hadrian gave him a nod of understanding.

"Thank you, Griphook. I am going to write my friend. Will you send it for me?"

"Of course Mr. Black, your beautiful bird is in the owlery. It will not be wise to send your owl before we complete the adoption. I will be happy to send it with my mail."

"Thank you, Griphook."

Hadrian had sat down to compose a letter to his second friend. The one who had the honor of first friend was Hedwig, Hadrian's beautiful snowy owl.

Dear Hermione,

You will have a difficult time believing what I am about to tell you. No, I am not dead. It will be safer for me if it is believed that I am dead. Don't tell Dumbledore since he has tried to kill me more than anyone else, including Voldemort. Please do not tell anyone of this letter. It will place you in danger. For that I apologize Hermione. First, Dumbledore put me with people he knew abused me. Yes, abused as in beatings, starvation, a cupboard was my room until I was 11, and chores that took all day. The healer said my strong magic is the only thing that kept me alive. Half of my magic is doing nothing but that. Fortunately my health problems are fixable with magic. I'm sorry that I played down my intelligence last year. In my defense, I felt that if I did not act how everyone expected me to, I'd have a controlling potion shoved down my throat. Dumbledore admitted that he expected me to go after the stone. He does not care for my health or happiness. There has been a trial for the Dursleys at the Goblin nation since my magical guardian is negligent and politically powerful. You guessed it, Albus too many names Dumbledore is my guardian. That guardianship will be null and void by the time you get this letter. So rejoice! Under a truth spell Vernon admitted that Dumbledore ordered them to have a heavy hand on me as well as to make sure that I will be weak and ready to be molded into Dumbles pawn. Dumbles planned to convince me to commit suicide by having Voldemort kill me. Then Dumbles could take the credit for killing another dark lord. Sick isn't? The reason why I may have considered dying is that I contained a horcrux or a piece of the dark lords soul in my scar. The goblins completed a ritual that removed it. Dumbledore must have known about such a ritual. He just wants me dead. I hate to tell you more bad news. Voldemort will eventually come back. It is not our fight Hermione. I do not believe Ron is our friend either. Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get on the platform. He is a nice guy and all, but why send the groundskeeper to show the wizarding world to a muggle raised kid. With Molly Weasley shouting about muggles, it is clear to me then that they are Dumbledore's agents. When I sat in a compartment, Ron told me all of the other ones were full. You are a brilliant girl, you can see the set up as well I can. This parchment has been charmed with a goblin secrecy spell. No one will be able to force you to tell them the contents in this letter. You are the only one I can trust. I will be homeschooling myself with tutors in magical and muggle subjects. You are welcome to join me.

Your friend,

Hadrian formerly known as Harry

"I have finished writing my letter Griphook. Where would the adoption ritual take place?" Harry asked.

"FloraFang would like it if you stayed in the infirmary the whole day. She told me that she wanted to monitor you for any changes." Griphook informed him.

Hadrian nodded unconcerned. Whatever the results, he would be happy with it. The young wizard planned on embracing the future as he walked toward the infirmary.

Hadrian had arranged himself on a bed that was designated for him. Besides FloraFang, there were other goblins that were involved in the adoption ritual. Hadrian's healer would not take part in the ritual. It was FloraFang's responsibility that Hadrian swallows the adoption potion to the last drop.

The Goblins have been chanting for nearly an hour. Hadrian had already felt his adoptive families magic accepting him. Once the ritual was finished, Hadrian was immersed in the Black and Romanov family magics. All that was left was the potion.

Despite the impressive power surrounding Hadrian, Florafang was capable of reaching her patient since she had the blood of both families in her possession.

"Mr. Black, you must drink all of this.

"I will, thank you." Hadrian quickly drank the potion. The young wizard is extremely careful to drink it all like the healer told him.

'That was awful.' Hadrian thought with a slight wince. 'It is definitely worth it. I finally will be free enough to be myself!'

Unknown to Harry, tears were running down his face as he had quickly fallen in an enchanted asleep.

It will be a full day before he will wake a new person. On the outside he will be at least. Whether his name is Harry James Potter, or Hadrian Regulus Black, he will remain unchanged. For the moment at least.

A/N: I changed three things that will not alter the story in any way. A reviewer from another site felt that Harry befriending the goblins would inspire trust that Harry does not have. The goblins can't stand wizards. Especially the ones in power. While helping Harry, they were able to get one over on the headmaster. Even Harry's name change was due to their dislike of Dumbles. The inactive Potter money earned Griphook nothing. With Hadrian there, he can take a percentage of profits. Where Hadrian is grateful to the goblins for helping him, he does not see them as friends. More like pleasant business partners. The goblins, Griphook and FloraFang, think highly of Hadrian. Hadrian thinks highly of them as well.

The third change was the end. I added the adoption ritual. One thing I will say, even though he has two different families magic, does not mean that he will lose his parents magic. He WILL NOT become more powerful magically as a result.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore had not been having an easy time of it since Harry had disappeared from the train yesterday. When Molly Weasley had fire called him reporting Harry Potter missing, he had placated her with the same flowery words that he had often used to calm down Arabella Figg. Albus had begun to think that Harry Potter had been more trouble than he's worth. 

For years Arabella has been telling him to remove the boy. Don't these people see that the greater good is at stake! 

If Potter is independent, his plan to remove Riddle for good would go up in smoke. One boy's happiness is not worth the destruction of the wizarding world. Those plans are now for naught for one reason. Harry Potter is dead. 

The headmaster had confirmed that Harry was a horcrux this past year. The pain that Harry had felt when he was near Riddle as well as the bleeding scar after the confrontation over the stone had elated him. If Mr. Potter had not been a soul container, he would not have had a viable reason for the boy to die. 

It would have troubled him if Harry Potter survived the final battle against Voldemort. The people of the wizarding world would follow their new hero instead of him. The greater good that he, Albus Dumbledore, had been working towards for the last fifty years would be a thing of the past. 

Perhaps it is for the greater good that Harry Potter is dead. 

Draco Malfoy had to wear a mask to survive in a dark pureblood society that his family was heavily involved in. The Slytherin Prince had not seen the problem with allowing muggleborns in their world. Despite this opinion, he had been wary of muggles. Every pureblood worth their designer robes had known the details of the witch burnings. Some would say that had been in the past, but the Slytherin had heard many stories of muggleborns and muggle raised wizards and witches being abused by muggles. These witches and wizards had been abused, and some cases killed, for being magical. 

Draco was ordered by his father to befriend the golden boy hero, Harry Potter before his first year at Hogwarts. The blonde Slytherin was expecting a bragging, irritating, egotistical moron. At first he believed that Potter was a more humble version of a golden boy. 

That opinion was changed abruptly after the broomstick incident. Harry bloody Potter looked terrified when he thought he was going to be expelled. If he was the pampered prince he was supposed to be, why would home terrify him? After that incident, Draco was shocked by what he discovered. Harry Potter, golden boy, boy who lived, was wearing a mask like him! Draco was determined to find out the reason for this behavior. 

Last night, it was confirmed that Harry Potter was dead. There was no doubt since a prophecy concerning Potter had exploded. That could only happen if it was no longer applicable anymore. The surprisingly mysterious Harry Potter was dead. Draco did not know how he had felt about that. 

Ronald Weasley had been sitting on his bed listening to Ginny's loud sobs while thinking of his supposed best mate. Harry Potter had been confirmed dead. Even though he had not been a true friend to the famous boy hero, Ron had not wanted to see Harry dead. 

The Weasleys, Molly, Ron, and Ginny, were given the task by Dumbledore to ensure that the savior remained light. Those family members were honored to have a mission of extreme importance. They had it all planned to the last detail. They had seen to it that Potter reached the train platform. Ron had done his part befriending him on the train. It had been a bonus that Potter had not been too much of a prat. 

The year had gone well with only a minor hiccup. Hermione Granger had not been a part of the plan. However, she was a muggleborn witch that would never go to the dark side. All had been well in the red heads opinion. 

Now that Harry Potter was dead, the ginger haired boy was at a loss. He did not bother with making other friends last year. Perhaps Dean and Seamus would be open to a friendship. After all it was well known that he was Potter's best friend. Many people would want to talk to him now. 

Severus Snape had felt conflicted over the death of Harry Potter. The golden boy, boy who lived, and the son of James Potter. James Potter who had done everything possible to make his life hell during his Hogwarts years. Harry Potter had to be just a despicable as his father. 

The Potions Master would never admit, not even under torture, that Harry Potter was not his father. The uncanny resemblance to James Potter had allowed him to hate and belittle the boy. It did not hurt that he had been a pampered prince like his father had been. Albus bloody Dumbledore would not allow his golden boy to suffer a mere moment. 

With Potter dead, who would kill Voldemort when he came back. Severus Snape knew that he would return eventually due to the faded mark he still bore. 

Feeling a bone deep weariness, the Hogwarts Professor went back to brewing an experimental potion for healing the nerves affected by the torture curse. 

One thing that Severus Snape did not consider was that Harry Potter was also the son of Lily Potter. Lily who was his first and best friend. 

Hermione was laying in bed sobbing in her grief at the loss of her best friend. Harry Potter was not some mythical hero to her. Harry was the only one besides her parents that accepted her, faults and all. 

Her friend had clearly kept some secrets. Despite being a curious person, she felt the need to hold off her questions until her friend had been ready to share them with her. Harry had been an extremely intelligent young man. The bushy haired witch had not been able to figure out why he would hide it at first. 

Then it had seemed obvious. The wizarding world had certain expectations of the boy hero. She too would have acted like he had if she had been in his position. It had seemed outrageous to her that the wizards and witches from that world had expected Harry to be practically slaying dragons. Did they not realize that Harry had only been a baby when he had defeated the dark lord? 

Hermione had blamed the wizarding world for the death of her first and only friend. The intelligent muggleborn witch had not considered Ron Weasley a friend of hers. It had been obvious that the boy had only put up with her for Harry. 

Hermione had heard a tapping on the window. The young witch had gotten out of bed to see what it was. It had been an owl carrying a letter. Hermione had taken the letter and offered the bird owl treats that she had bought for Hedwig. The thought of her friends bird had brought a fresh wave of tears in her eyes. After all, Hermione had thought that she would never receive a letter from Harry Potter. The young witch had been partially correct. 

Hermione had quickly opened the letter. The first few sentences had caused her to go into shock. After the initial euphoria on Harry or Hadrian rather being alive had past, Hermione's ire had increased the further she had gotten into the letter. Hadrian had been abused! The school headmaster had been responsible for most of the ills in Hadrian's life! Albus too many names indeed. Dumbledore had wanted Hadrian to be dead at some point. How dare he! 

Ron had not been worth her rage in her opinion. It had appeared that he was merely doing what his family had wanted. Hermione had that attitude since Hadrian had been too smart for the likes of Ron Wealsey. 

Hadrian's idea of home schooling was brilliant. Hermione was going to hopefully accept the offer and join him.

Fortunately, Dan and Emma Granger were now home from a dental conference. The Grangers had wanted Hermione to look into other options after the dangerous year she just had. It was time to talk to her parents about leaving Hogwarts.

Florafang was watching over her only patient. Hadrian Regulus Black was doing well after the adoption ritual. After eighteen hours, he was progressing as he should be. It was noon time now. Young Mr. Black should awaken at 6:00pm. That was when something strange happened.

The Potter and Evans magic was not dormant like it was supposed to be. Before her disbelieving eyes, Mr. Black's original family magic was slowly correcting his badly healed bones and malnourishment. This was not supposed to happen.

However, since it is helping her patient she will do nothing at the moment. If the family magic does not return to a dormant state after correcting the former Potter's body, she will have to call on her king to address the problem. FloraFang remained extra vigilant besides the Black heir's bedside.

Hermione had just finished explaining for the last two hours why she should be home schooled with Hadrian. Her family had not said if they thought it was a good idea or not. The young intelligent witch was nervous.

"While I can not speak for your mother, I do not feel comfortable with you being alone with a boy that we do not know." Dan frowned.

Hermione felt guilty for implying that Harry, Hadrian, and herself were the best of friends. However, she could not risk some wizard finding out the truth from her parents.

"With the many tutors that the both of you will have, I am sure they will be well looked after. Perhaps you can invite Hadrian over for dinner. That way your father and Hadrian will not be strangers."

"Of course Mum and Dad. May I visit Hadrian? He has just recovered from the magical flu."

" Oh dear! We will have him over for tea instead. Tell him that we hope he gets well soon." Emma kicked Dan under the table for his lack of concern towards their daughters friend.

"Give the lad my best." Dan choked out.

Hermione easily noticed her parents antics and was amused by them. "Thank you so much Mum and Dad. I will have dinner at Hadrian's. What time to you want me home?"

Dan said eight and the same time that Emma said eleven. After discussing it for ten minutes, they finally agreed on a time.

"Your mother and I want you home by 10:00, no later." Dan Granger said sternly.

"Thank you Mum and Dad." Hermione gave both of her parents a hug.

Hermione hurried out her home before her Dad would find some excuse to keep her there. The young witch went to a barely used side street before she signaled the knight bus.

Meanwhile with FloraFang, she was in awe. Within the last hour and a half, the Potter and Evans family magics healed every ailment, and cured his malnourishment. What was baffling was that only 30% of that magic was used. It was time to call in King Ragnarok since he was their expert in family magics.

Five minutes later, The Goblin King entered the infirmary. "I was told that there were some unusual circumstances concerning the family magics."

FloraFang then explained what had been going on the last hour and a half. After answering her kings questions, twenty minutes had passed.

"I will do a scan on the Potter and Evan's magic to find out their purpose. From there, we will know what to do." King Ragnarok announced.

The King did as he said and after five minutes he was finished.

"The magic felt guilty that one of their own was in such as state. After I explained it was not their fault, but others the magic calmed somewhat. It is very angry that a magical deliberately forced Mr. Black in this situation. The magics will go dormant after it can insure he is the picture of health."

"I do not understand my king. He looks to be perfectly healthy to me." the healer was baffled.

"The Family Magics would like for Hadrian to be in perfect physical and mental condition. He is projected to grow to an average height. A body that is ready for martial arts is ideal. Meditation will give him peace and that is a precursor to the mind arts. Also, the magic will see to it that Mr. Black will have the health of someone who had a perfect diet their entire life. The magic will be finished in three hours before it is dormant. The last hour the Black and Romanov Magics will complete the adoption."

While The Goblin King and healer were speaking, Hermione Granger was walking into Gringotts at 2:00pm. The lines were not too long at this time of day. It did not take long for the goblin to call her over.

"Mr Goblin, I am here to see how Hadrian is doing. My name is Hermione Granger."

The goblin's eyes widened slightly before he called Mr. Black's Manager. "Griphook!"

A well dressed goblin greeted her. "You must be Miss. Granger. I will have you seated in a comfortable guest area. Until we are in a warded room, it will not be wise to speak of anything of importance."

The intelligent witch had seen such precautions an unfortunate necessity. Hermione had followed her best friends account manager to where she would hopefully receive some answers.

Hermione was impressed with the room that she was taken to. It had an assortment of expensive furniture and it was tastefully decorated. Hadrian must be quite rich for his guests to be taken to such a room. Hadrian's apparent wealth meant nothing to her. It was the boy that mattered. Hadrian accepted her for who she was faults and all. He was her brother in everything but blood.

"Mr. Griphook, how is Hadrian doing?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Hadrian Regulus Black is almost finished with the adoption ritual. It will be done in four hours. The last I have heard is that he is doing well. Mr. Black will then be awake."

Hermione was pleased that Harry's new name had no connection to his previous one. He would be safer for it.

"May I wait here until he wakes up?"

"Of course you may. Mrs. Romanov Black left instructions that you should read her families books on The Mind Arts. If you practice what is in these books, your mind would be safe from those who would dare scan your thoughts."

"Dumbledore!" Hermione snarled.

"I would not put it past him Miss. Granger. There are others who would do the same. After both you and Hadrian have read these books, Mr. Black's Uncle Alexei will teach you."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook."

"You are very welcome Miss. Granger. Now I have some business to attend to."

Hermione after being dismissed, had reached for the first book called 'All You Need To Know About Occlumency.' It was a fascinating book that she had thoroughly read. The next book she was given to read was called 'The Controversial Art of Legilimency.' Hermione was astounded on what can be accomplished by one skilled in this area of magic. While she was lost in her studies, Hadrian was close to waking up.

An hour before Mr. Black was scheduled to wake up, FloraFang was astounded in the physical differences in her patient. He was astonishingly healthy and lithely muscled. Mr. Black also had perfect hair, skin, and nails due to his superior condition. At this point he had looked to be a mixture of his four parents. The ritual had yet to be completed. Mr. Black would take after his adoptive parents in his appearance. It would not be much longer now before he would wake.

FloraFang stripped her patient to check for any complications. Finding her initial opinion correct, the healer cleaned and dressed him in appropriate clothing for a wizard of his status. Mr. Black grew a foot in height after his body was repaired, he was now a respectable 5'2'' for his age. To Florafang's shock, the hour was almost past.

The healer took a good look at her patients features. Mr. Black had luxurious wavy black hair, a small regal nose, and the fair skin that the Black family was known for. Of what she could see of the Romanov families features, the young man had their aristocratic high cheekbones, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and the lips that were the envy of the magical community. Those lips were in perfect proportions with enough plumpness to be sinful when he becomes aware of his charms. The only question left would be if he would inherit his mothers or fathers eyes. From what she could see, her patient would not have difficulty finding a mate in the future.

Hadrian Regulus Black had opened his eyes for the first time in twenty-four hours. FloraFang was stunned that they were the same beautiful emerald green that they were before the adoption. It was only due to the magics used to protect the pureblood heirs that she did not see what was in front of her face. The Romonov eyes were well known in pureblood circles. Lily Potter ne Evans was of Romanov blood.

Hadrian had taken FloraFang's silence as a sign that something went wrong. "Did the adoption ritual go as planned?" the young wizard rasped out.

"Mr. Black! You must be parched. Let me get you some water before we speak." the healer quickly called an elf for water. Moments later, the elf returned with a glass and pitcher.

"Drink slowly Mr. Black. You have been unconscious for a full day." the healer ordered.

While her patient was sipping on his water, Florafang explained what had happened the past day.

"It figures that the unusual happens to me. In this case, I am most grateful for it. What do I look like now FloraFang?" Hadrian was indeed curious. At the age of eleven, he did not care too much for his looks beyond looking presentable.

"There is nothing psychically wrong with you Mr. Black. I can show you your appearance in a full length mirror across the hall. Do you have any lingering pain since your body changed drastically in a short period?"

"Yes, I feel sore. I would be happy to get up though." Hadrian loved how FloraFang did not let him be lazy.

"Take this pain potion. It is not too strong. Then you can see how gorgeous you are." FloraFang grinned at Hadrian

After taking his potion, he walked with the healer across the hall. Hadrian liked that the goblins did not use magic for frivolous things. The wizard admired them for not becoming lazy like their wizard counterparts. Hadrian decided to emulate their attitude rather than the wizard one.

"There is the mirror. Why don't you see how breathtaking you turned out to be Mr. Black!"

Hadrian blushed. "Please don't tell me that I look like a girl."

FloraFang giggled. "Mr. Black, no one would mistake you for a girl. You have a beautiful, aristocratic appearance. Come on take a look." FloraFang encouraged.

Hadrian gathered his courage and gasped at what he saw. He was so much taller. No longer would he be the smallest in class, including the girls! His body was lean and muscular. Where his face was too beautiful to be called handsome, he was obviously a male. No one would mistake him for their 'dead' savior that was for sure. Then he realized something.

"My eyes are the same! Was Mother Lily related to Mother Alexandra?" Hadrian asked with excitement in his voice.

FloraFang smiled at him. "I noticed as soon as I saw your eyes. The magic protecting the heirs prevented any similarities from being discovered by the squib born wizards."

Hadrian smiled. The thing he would have missed the most with his old appearance was his eyes.

"Now that you have seen what you look like, a Miss Granger is here to see you Mr. Black. I will call for Griphook to take you to your friend." the healer announced.

Hadrian grinned. "I am looking forward to seeing my best friend. Hermione is like a sister to me."

While FloraFang was lecturing Hadrian to stay healthy, Griphook walked into the room.

"Mr. Black, your companion and her parents have been patiently waiting for you. Shall we meet the Grangers?"

"Yes we will Griphook. I will be sure to take care of myself FloraFang." Hadrian then exited the room with Griphook.

Hadrian followed his account manager with a bounce to his step. He was excited to see his first, best, and only friend. The young wizard was led into an ornate room that was beautifully decorated. Then he had seen Hermione.

"Hermione!" Hadrian shouted with joy.

"Hadrian, is that really you?" Hermione jaw practically hit the floor.

"Of course it is Mia!" Hadrian grinned.

Hermione ran towards her friend and glomped him. "I can't get over your cuteness. Don't worry Hadrian, I will protect you from the fan girls that you are bound to have." Hermione declared resolutely.

"Did you say fan girls? I no longer have The Boy who Lived title Mia. It should be OK." Hadrian looked at his friend with concern.

"It's every big sisters right to protect adorable little brothers. Wait, did you call me Mia?" Hermione paused.

"Yes I did, do you mind? Big sister, huh. I do see you as the sister I always wanted." Hadrian admitted.

Hermione shrieked while hugging Hadrian. "I like it actually. Don't distract me Hadrian. The girls will be all over you. You are my young and innocent little brother." Hermione cooed.

Hadrian was finding Hermione's behavior rather odd. It would be best to distract her fast.

"As long as you let me protect you from the boys." Hadrian retorted.

"I am not pretty Hadrian. Between my teeth and hair, no one will notice me when I am old enough to date." Hermione said sadly.

"You are beautiful big sister. Anyone who does not think that is not worth your time." Hadrian told his friend seriously. He received a watery smile in return.

"Miss Granger, I hate to interrupt, but don't you have people to introduce your friend to?" Griphook interrupted half exasperated, half amused.

"Hadrian these are my parents Drs. Dan and Emma Granger. They came to Gringotts to get information on you. My Dad can be overprotective. The secret is out Hadrian." Hermione said apologetically.

"It is better that they know the truth. We can find a way to protect your parents." Hadrian received a grateful look from Hermione.

"I'm so sorry for not telling the truth, but you are in so much danger knowing that Hadrian and Harry are the same person." Hermione cried.

Dan and Emma Granger were in shock. They, mostly Dan, came here looking for answers. Neither one of them had expected something like this.

"Tell us everything that has happened up to this point." Mr. Granger collected himself.

"We will Mr. Granger. I just want to ensure your safety first. Griphook is there a way to hide their memories from other witches and wizards?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, there is Mr. Black. The same spell I used on your friends letter has a variation to hide important memories. The safest thing that the Grangers could do is to move and change their names. At least their last names."

"Is that really necessary Mr. Griphook?" Mrs Granger asked nervously.

"I am afraid it is. Do I have your permission to explain everything I know Mr. Black?"

"Please do Griphook." Hadrian was relieved that he did not have to rehash his past woes.

The Grangers were understandably outraged, horrified, appalled and sickened from Hadrian's childhood alone. In matters related to Hogwarts and Dumbledore, they were even more upset. The trial and the evidence collected caused Hermione's parents to lose what they had in their stomach.

Hermione was crying in her friends arms. While she knew the basics, her friend downplayed the severity of what had happened to him. If she was completely unaware, she would have joined her parents efforts in emptying their stomachs.

Griphook gave the Grangers a stomach soother before he cast a spell to clean their mouths while he discretely charmed the floor clean. It took a few moments for the dentists to get their wits about them.

"Hadrian, how did you and my daughter really meet." Dan asked Hadrian warmly.

After hearing his daughter and friend consider each-other siblings he felt no need to worry about the young man taking advantage of his daughter. Truth be told, he felt guilty for any uncharitable thought that he may have had about the boy due to his horrific past. Despite his past, he turned out to be a fine young man in his opinion.

"I met Mia on my first trip to Diagon Alley. Hagrid left me alone to get a drink. On the way to the robe store we met and started having a conversation." Hadrian began the story.

"When Hadrian realized that he was out of time, he told me that he could not act intelligent when we saw each-other again. He made me promise not to tell anyone. Hadrian said that I would quickly figure it out." Hermione continued.

"I then went to the robe shop, had a chilly conversation with Malfoy, then Hagrid showed up with ice cream. That was nice if him and all, but I would have had more time to shop if I did not talk with Mia." Harry just shook his head in exasperation.

Hagrid was friendly enough. However, who would think that a half giant having a pint would only take as long as being fitted for robes when the store was not busy. Anything could have happened to Hadrian when he was alone.

"So, we have to move and change our names. It would not be a good idea to be here when a war breaks out." Mr. Granger decided.

"We could move our practice anywhere." Mrs. Granger agreed with her husband.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, I will just be a moment." Griphook quietly stepped out.

"How about Japan? I read in one of your books that they have one of the most friendly governments in their relations with non-magicals. The Japanese culture is very accepting of supernatural activity as long as it does not hurt them. They co-exist quite well." Mrs. Granger suggested.

"Hadrian, you have to come with us. I don't want you to be alone." Hermione pleaded.

"As much as I would love to, I have to see what my new uncles plans are Mia. Besides, your parents should have a say." Hadrian smiled wryly at his friend.

"I'm all for moving to Japan." a new man entered the room.

He had dark auburn hair with green eyes like Hadrian's.

"Alexei?" Hadrian guessed.

"You are a quick one Hadrian. I am your Uncle Alexei." both preteen and adult embraced.

"All of you have agreed to move to Japan. The only thing left to decide is the Grangers new names."

"My maiden name is Smith. A common name like that will help us hide." Miss Granger suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed to that idea.

"While my name and Emma's will be alright to keep, Hermione's will stand out too much." Dan observed.

"What about some variant of Mia? That way it will not be too difficult to get used to." Hadrian piped in.

"What about Amelia!" Hermione said excitingly.

Everyone except Emma Granger looked puzzled at the girl's excitement.

"It's from one of her favorite movies The Princess Diaries. The main character's name was Amelia, but she was called Mia as a nickname." Emma said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed while the males lightly chuckled.

An amused goblin cleared his throat. "Now that we have the name's settled, we will have to change your appearances. It would be unfortunate to be found by accident."

The new Emma Smith now had straight brown hair with blue eyes. While Dan Smith had wavy blonde hair with hazel eyes. Amelia now had her teeth fixed to go along with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. A deatheater could spot Amelia and never recognize her. Then again, that was the point of the permanent makeovers.

Amelia was thrilled with her new appearance while her parents would need to get used to it.

"Where in Japan would be the best place to go?" Hadrian asked Griphook.

" Namimori, Japan would be the best place to go. You currently own a large home there."

"What does everyone think?" Hadrian asked the group.

It was unanimous, everyone decided that Namimori, Japan would be there new home.

A/N: The first thing I would like to say is that I created a poll that has to do with this story. The last paragraph on my profile explains the poll and how your choice will affect the story.

I hope I made it clear that it is not going to be a superharry. Like all families we want our children to be happy and healthy. Magical families would be no different IMO. So of course the family magics want him to be the picture of health. No extra powers there.

I did a few different character point of views. I tried to be as close to canon as possible. If Harry was wearing a mask, of course Draco would notice. Snape has always been so blind in his hatred for Harry, he never really looked at him for himself. Dumbles wanted Harry dead because of the horcux. Does anyone believe that Dumbles would give his position of authority to Harry one day? Nothing is more important to him than his greater good. I did not bash Ron. He is only eleven. When he was older he had done plenty to be bashed for. 4th year anyone?

As far as his new appearance, I hoped I emphasized that he does not look like a girl. His body is a masculine martial arts body. His face has the aristocratic beauty of a lord of old. No one would mistake him for a girl.

What do you think of Hermione's reaction to Harry? Her parents are now in the know. They changed names and appearances. To try to stave of criticism I am not sure when The Princess Diaries came out. Also, I did not drastically change her appearance. As we find out earlier in the story, simple is best. Besides the hair, eyes and teeth, she looks the same. Think Yule Ball with blonde hair and blue eyes. The wizards would never recognize her. Morons! Hey, it's almost KHR time!

Please review and let me know what you think of my update. This was the most difficult chapter since Hadrian was out of commission for most of it. It was hard to write for so long until he it all came out in one day. Thanks you to all of those readers who were patiently waiting. I will do my best not to keep you waiting so long next time. I appreciate you. :) 


End file.
